Tu y yo la pareja perfecta
by Portgas D. Lidia
Summary: Nami salva a Luffy casándose con Absalom, Luffy esta locamente enamorado de Nami, ella esta empezando a enamorarse de Luffy pero que pasaría si el destino no quisiera que ellos estuvieran juntos? cuantas cosas aran falta para separarlos?
1. Chapter 1

Este finc me lo he inventado yo, no tiene casi nada que ver con la serie, y los personajes no me pertenecen a mi le pertenecen a Oda.

_Cursiva : pensamientos_

-{ TU Y YO LA PAREJA PERFECTA }-

_Capitulo 1:_

Los sombrero de paja estaban en Arabasta después de haber ayudado a Vivi, se tomaron unos días de descanso los primeros días los dedicaron a descansar y recuperarse, cuando ya pensaron que era mejor marcharse se despidieron de Vivi y de todo el palacio, pero sin antes hacer unas cuantas compras y acordar a los demás de que al atardecer estuvieran al Merry para marcharse.

Nami, Robin y Vivi fueron de compras. Usopp y Chopper fueron a comprar materiales para arreglar el barco y libros de medicina ( ya que Chopper insistió mucho para que lo acompañase). Zoro se fue directo al Merry a entrenar y a dormir. Sanji se fue a coquetear con chicas que se encontraba por las calles. Y Luffy... se fue directo a un restaurante, cuando de repente vio a un escarabajo muy raro y lo intento cazar pero no se dio cuenta de que se estaba alejando demasiado de la ciudad, cuando desapareció el escarabajo se dio cuenta de que estaba en el medio del desierto, y empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno cuando le pareció ver un montón de carne volando y diciéndole que lo siguieran, Luffy no lo dudo ni un segundo y se fue corriendo detrás de la carne. Hasta que vio un restaurante a lo lejos y se hecho a correr hacia él.

**EN EL RESTAURANTE**:

Había un joven con el símbolo de el barco de Barbablanca tatuado en la espalda, con un sombrero naranja y con dos caras de teatro una sonriente y otra triste y en su brazo izquierdo tenia el nombre de Ace tatuado. Nadie del restaurante se le acercaba y hablaban de el muy flojito porque si pertenecía a la banda de Barbablanca no podría traer nada bueno o eso era lo que pensaban los demás porque la intención de ese chico no traería ningún mal sino que traería muchas alegrías a varias personas.

Cuando de pronto se oyó un ruido seco de una puerta abriéndose de golpe pero Ace ni si percato porque seguía comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando el chico que entro por esa puerta se sentó al lado de Ace se quedaron mirando durante varios minutos. La gente se atemorizo porque creían que habría alguna pelea entre esos dos muchachos y también porque varias personas de las que estaban en ese restaurante conocían a esos dos individuos por los carteles de Busca de la Armada, uno de ellos era Monkey D. Luffy con una recompensa de 100.000.000 de berrys y apodo de sombrero de paja y el otro era Portgas D. Ace con una recompensa de 550.000.000 de berrys y con el apodo de puños de fuego.

En el momento en el que los dos se reconocieron saltaron de alegria el uno hacía el otro, mas tarde salieron del restaurante dirigiendose hacía el Merry y Luffy con mucha emocion devido a que presentaria a Ace al resto de su tripulación.

Cuando llegaron al barco se encontraban todos en la cocina cada uno haciendo sus cosas escepto dos las dos chicas que aun no habian regresado.

Luffy: CHICOS VENIDDD!

Todos corrieron euforicos porque creian que los estaban atacando pero en cambio se encontraron a ambos muchachos sonriendo como nunca.

Usopp: ¿Luffy quien es este chico y porque estas tan contento?

Luffy: Chicos os presento a Ace mi hermano mayor sshhiiishhiiisshhiii (tipica risa de Luffy).

Todos: TU HERMANOOO!

Ace: Es un placer y muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano pequeño siento las molestias que les a causado.

Usopp: Luffy seguro que este es tu hermano no se parece en nada a ti.

Y asi estuvieron un largo rato de conversacion hasta que llego Robin, entonces Luffy le presento a Ace. Pero luego de unos minutos Luffy cayo en la cuenta que faltaba un miembro de su tripulación asi que le pregunto a Robin.

Luffy: Oe Robin, ¿Donde esta Nami?

Robin: ¿No ha venido aun al barco?

Luffy: No

Robin _con una cara que mostraba mucha preocupación: _pues la verdad es que fuimos a una tienda de ropa, pero Nami no se decidia porque llevarse asi que nos dijo que tardaria un rato y podiamos irnos a comprar lo que necesitasemos que ella iria cuando acabase hacia el Merry. Mas tarde cuando fui a acompañar a Vivi al palacio me parecio verla con una persona demasiado alta para que fuese un humano asi que los segui hasta un callejon donde desparecieron asi que pense que eran alucinaciones mias y volvi al barco.

Cuando Robin acabo de contatlo se oyó una puerta cerandose y todos se fijaron que faltaban dos personas en esa sala asi que todos se quedaron callados y esperaron.

Esas dos personas fueron Luffy con su rostro tapado bajo su sombrero de paja y su hermano Ace al que igual que su hermano tenia el rostro tapado por su sombrero. Fueron donde Robin dijo que le parecio ver a Nami y empezaron a buscar, cuando lo querian todo perdido por no encontrarla oyeron un grito de una persona que no venia de muy lejos los dos hecharon a correr hacia ese lugar donde escucharon el grito, Luffy corrio con todas sus fuerzas porque reconocio ese grito en cualquier sitio era de su navegante, mientras que Ace se esperaba lo peor de lo que le habia podido pasar a esa chica.

Cuando llegaron al callejon donde oyeron el grito vieron una silueta tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre alrededor suyo, entonces Luffy sin pensarselo dos veces reconociendo a esa silueta la cogio en brazos y se la llevo directo al barco, encambio su hermano al verle el rostro a esa chica la reconocio en seguida.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste y porfavor denle una oportunidad es mi primer finc. Siento el retraso no conseguia un final para este capitulo hasta que me vino la inspiracion.

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Capitulo 2:_

mientras corrian Luffy no paro de correr por muy cansado que estubiera, solo hechar un vistazo a la chica que llevaba en brazos se le rompia el corazon de saber que se le podia ir de su lado de un momento a otro, se fijo en que llevaba en una de las piernas un corte bastante profundo,en ambos brazos tambien tenia cortes aunque menos profundo que en la pierna ademas estaba toda llena de moratones.

Cuando estaban hacercandose al Merry Luffy grito.

Luffy: CHOPPER NAMI ESTA HERIDA CURALA!

Todos salieron a la cubierta y vieron a Luffy y a Ace corriendo hacia ellos y Luffy llevaba a Nami en brazos.

Chopper: LUFFY TRAELA A LA ENFERMERIA ALLI LA PODRE CURAR!

Sin pensarselo mas Luffy corrio todo lo que pudo y salto al barco seguido de Ace y Luffy llevo a Nami a la enfermeria, no podia creerselo estaba alli otra vez en la misma situacion ella mal herida y el no podia hacer nada solo esperar.

Chopper: Tiene un corte en la pierna y en el brazo, esta llena de moratones y heridas poco graves.

(hizo una pausa y dijo). Luffy creo que es mejor que te vallas, la otra vez estubieste apunto de enfermar tu por estar con ella.

Luffy: No me ire de aquí hasta que Nami despierte y me cuente quien le a hecho esto.

Chopper no le respondio le daba miedo cuando su capitan se ponia tan serio.

Chopper: Deacuerdo pero no me molestes ni agas tonterias.

Luffy no contesto solo se apollo en la pared y observo como el reno vendaba a su navegante.

**EN LA CUBIERTA:**

Sanji: QUE LE A PASADO A MI NAMICILLA! _y porque estaba el idiota del capitan llebandola a brazos._

Robin: Ace puedes contarno que paso.

Ace: Por supuesto; nos encontramos a Nami en un callejon con un charco de sangre alrededor suyo y en el estado que la habeis visto.

Se hizo silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Ace lo rompio.

Ace: una cosa pueden contarme como conocieron a Nami y cual es la relación con mi hermano.

Robin: Claro aunque de los que estamos ahora presentes solo te lo pueden contar tres personas.

Dijo Robin señalando a Zoro, Sanji y Usopp.

Ace: Deacuerdo pueden contarmela?

Sanji: Claro entremos en la cocina.

**EN LA COCINA:**

Sanji: Desde el principio solo te lo puede contar el marino.

Zoro: Que me has llamado cocinitas.

Sanji: Lo que has oido lechuga mutante.

Zoro: Hablo el cejas rizadas.

Se disponian a empezar la pelea de siempre cuando Robin los paro con sus brazos fleurs.

Robin: Ya basta, espadachin puedes empezar a contar la historia porfavor.

Le dijo Robin a Zoro con su tipica sonrisa en los labios, que hizo que Zoro se sonrojara todos lo notaron escepto Sanji que estaba admirando a Robin.

Zoro: TSHK, deacuerdo mujer.

**FLASHBACK:**

Zoro estaba durmiendo en la pequeña barca que tenian el y Luffy para empezar su viaje, y ahabian llegado a una isla y Zoro quiso quedarse y esperar a que Luffy voviese. Luffy fue a explorar la isla no era muy grande y parecia que no habitaba nadie, decidio subirse a un árbol para ver donde se encontraba, pero no vio nada escepto una explosion a lo lejos. Decidio ir a ver que pasaba, entonces cuando llego se encontro a una pelinaranja tirada en el suelo malherida y un hombre-pez a su lado, que la levanto del suelo agarandola del cuello intentando axfisiarla, Luffy fue rapido y le metio un puñetazo en toda la cara de ese ser, cogio a la pelinaranja que estaba en el suelo y salio corriendo antes de que el hombre-pez se levantase.

Consiguieron alejarse y cuando paro dejo a la chica repodasa en un arbol y la observo durante varios minutos, notaba como su respiracion era lenta y pausada, entonces se empezo a fijar en ella, vio sus labios parecian jugosos y dulces queria probarlos, pero no se antrevia. Entonces se fijo en que llevaba muchas heridas aunque no eran graves tienia que curarlas, saco de su mochila medicamentos para desinfectarlas y curarlas,noto como su piel era muy fina y en ese momento noto como le ardian las mejillas, el no le dio importancia hasta que noto que la chica se movia, levanto la vista y se encontro con esos ojos café profundos. Se quedo empanado viendo sus ojos hasta que vio que la chica se alejaba despacio, el se levanto y le dijo:

Luffy: Hola, te encuentras bien?

La chica: Si, pero donde esta el hombre-pez que estaba conmigo?

Luffy: Le di un puñetazo, te cogi y sali corriendo contigo. Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy y tu?

La chica: Me llamo Nami.

Luffy: Un placer Nami, una cosa porque te estaba pegando esa cosa?

Nami: Te refieres al hombre-pez?

Luffy asintio con la cabeza.

_Nami: Porque me tiene tanta confianza por saber lo que me pasa si lo acabo de conocer. Que tio mas raro. Bueno de momento me aprovechare de el para escapar de esta maldita isla._

Nami: Pues la verdad es... Me secuestro y me llevo a esta isla con malas intenciones.

Luffy: Aja.

Nami:Pero gracias a ti no me volvera a molestar.

Luffy: Eso lo dudo mucho. No le di tan fuerte como para matarle. Pero si quieres estar mas segura porque no te unes a mi tripulacion?

Nami: Acaso eres un marine?

Luffy: No, soy un pirata y sere el proximo Rey de los Piratas!

_Nami: Pi...Pira...Pirata, porque a mi me tiene que pasar esto. No podia haverme salvado un principe con mucho dinero, joyas y riquezas._

Luffy: Oe te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara.

Nami: Eh, si si me encuentro perfectamente aunque no quiero unirme a unos piratas.

Luffy: Porque?

Nami: Enserio quieres que te lo cuente?

Luffy: Claro.

Nami: Todo empezo un dia tranquilo en mi isla Cocoyashi, mi isla es pequeña pero vienen muchos comerciantes hasta que llego el hombre-pez Arlong, se proclamo el mismo rey de Cocoyashi y imponia pagar para vivir, mi madre adoptiva murio por salvarme a mi y a mi hermana tambien adoptiva Nojiko, la mato delante nuestro. Entonces entro en nuestra casa y cogio uno de mis mapas y me dijo que si me iva con el no le haria nada a los demas yo acepte con la condicion de que viniera mi hermana ya que no la podia dejar sola. Y nos llevaron durante 8 años en su barco pirata. Hasta que... hace ya uno o dos meses el... mato a Nojiko por no querer hacer lo que el le pidio. Entonces cuando me entere fui a decirle que ya no queria ser mas de la tripulacion y pagaria por aver matado a mi hermana, y le dije que dentro de 5 semanas le retaria a un combate a muerte y le ganaria, el lo acepto pero dijo que si no aparecia destruiria Cocoyashi.

Nami paro durante unos minutos sus lagrimas estaban amenazando salir de sus ojos a chorro cuando sintio un abrazo y fue de parte de Luffy el apoyo la cabeza de Nami en su pecho para que se desaogase.

Luffy: Yo tambien e pasado por algo parecido a lo tuyo, yo perdi a un hermano de pequeño y no conoci a mis padres. Tengo aun un hermano vivo pero nose donde esta.

Nami: Luffy, podrias hacerme un favor.

Luffy: Por supuesto.

Nami: Me podrias llevar a Cocoyashi, dijiste que eras pirata entonces tendras un barco. Podrias hacerme este favor?

Luffy: Claro pero tendras que unirte a mi tripulacion.

Nami: Me unire pero solo temporalmente.

Luffy sonreia con su tipica sonrisa hasta que se levando y le tendio a Nami una mano para que se levantase ella la acepto y fueron hacia donde Luffy tenia su barco.

**EN EL PUERTO DONDE TENIAN EL BARCO:**

Nami: Este es tu barco?

Luffy: Si. Y este es mi primer oficial Zoro, aunque siempre esta durmiendo.

Nami noto un filo de hierro en su cuello y se asusto.

Zoro: Luffy quien es esta.

Luffy: Zoro te presento a Nami nuestra nueva nakama.

Nami: En-encantada, pe-pero solo es-estare aquí durante un ti-tiempo.

Zoro le susurro a Luffy al oido: No me fio de ella.

Luffy susurandole a Zoro: No te preocupes es buena gente.

Y asi es como siguieron con su viaje.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Espero que les alla gustado porfavor deme rewivs y comenten.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo espero que les guste dejer rewivs. Y dejen algun comentario porfi.

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

_Capitulo 3:_

Tres semanas mas tarde del incidente, Luffy no era el mismo pirata que no le importava casi nada, ahora era muy diferente; no salia de la enfermeria por casi nada, estaba noches sin dormir y dias sin comer todo eso solo por volver a ver a su navegante despierta. Solo a ella.

**EN LA ENFERMERIA:**

Luffy: Nami porfavor despierta ya han pasado tres semanas desde que te encontramos yo y Ace en ese estado, tengo muchas cosas que decirte y enseñarte; te tengo que pressentar a Ace mi hermano mayor y ademas me parece que Robin y Zoro tienen algo, actuan de una forma muy rara no paran de mirarse y Zoro esta mas rojo de lo normal. Ademas no puedo seguir mi vida si tu no estas a mi lado, ya que tu eres mi todo y quiero verte sonreir en cualquier momento y que nunca estes tristre. Quiero volver a ver esos ojos café y esa tipica sonrisa que solo tu puedes sacar. Quiero volver a verte despierta y por fin expresarte mis sentimientos.

En ese momento Luffy congio la mano a Nami que salia de las sabanas y la tomo, era calida y suave. Entonces noto como la mano de Nami hacia algo de fuerza. Luffy alzo la vista y vio que los ojos de la peli-naranja se abrian poco a poco, se formo una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero no era su tipica sonrisa esa expresaba muchisima felicidad como si acabara de ver al mismisimo Rey de los Piratas. Se lanzo a abrazarla y ella le sonrio y tambien le abrazo.

Luffy: NAMI NAMI HAS DESPERTADO ESTAS DESPIERTA ME HAS PREOCUPADO MUCHO A MI Y LA LOS DEMAS!

Nami no le hico mucho caso a lo que dijo Luffy ya que el siempre dice cosas de esas a toda su tripulacion aunque un sentimiento dentro de ella quiso que eso no fuera asi.

Zoro y los demas entraron por la puerta a toda prisa y vieron que su capitan lloraba de alegria por volver a ver despierta a su navegante. Toda la tripulacion ya sabia que Luffy queria a Nami, bueno todos escepto cierto hermano que al recordar quien es esa persona que esta en la camilla abrazando a su hermano se emociono mucho y tuvo algo de celos de que el no fuera la persona a la que abrazaba ya que ella era la razon por la cual habia ido a Arabasta. Uno por uno fueron a preguntarle a Nami como se encontraba, todos junto a su capitan que estaba siempre a su lado. Hasta que los dejaron solos le llego el momento de presentarle a Ace, en ese momento entro por la puerta sin quitar de la vista a la peli-naranja.

Luffy: Nami te presento a...

Luffy se paro de golpe cuando vio que Nami corria hacia Ace algo tambaleada devido a que aun no se habia recuperado del todo. Nami lo abrazo y estaba llena de felicidad se le escapaban lagrimas de alegria, escepto Luffy que notaba unas ansias de pegar a su hermano y parar ese abrazo.

Nami: ACE ACE ESTAS VIVO ESTAS VIVO!

Ace: Si Nami estoy vivo y me alegro mucho de que tu estes bien, pero ahora descansa mi hermano a estado cuidandote todo este tiempo para que ahora empeores.

Nami: Hermano?

Ace: Exacto Luffy es mi hermano pequeño.

Luffy el cual estuvo paralizado todo este tiempo reacciono.

Luffy: Eh si Ace es mi hermano.

Ace: Nami ahora descansa.

_Nami: Luffy a estado toda las noches cuidandome,ademas es hermano de Ace. Que bien tendre a las dos personas mas divertidas y favoritas de este mundo conmigo... Espera que acabo de decir!_

Nami. Eh si, pero tendras que contarme todo lo que has hecho durante estos años.

Ace: Pues claro "Gatita"

Le dijo Ace giñandole el ojo a Nami la cual se sonrojo. Luffy aun no reaccionaba devido a lo que estaba pasando. Parecia como si su cabeza fuera a explotar de tanto pensar.

_Luffy: Tiempo muerto!, primero se lanza MI Nami a sus brazos, luego la hace sonrojar y estropea el momento en el que le iva a decir mis sentimientos. Esto no puede ser peor._

Lo peor era que cierta tripulacion admirava la escena desde un puerta medio abierta.

**EN LA CUBIERTA:**

Usopp: Lo haveis visto vosotros tambien no?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Robin: Jujuju. Parece que nuestro capitan tiene competencia y va con mucha desventaja. Jujuju.

Chopper: Como que tiene competencia y que va con desventaja?. Explicamelo Robin.

Robin: De acuerdo, tu sabes que a Luffy le gusta Nami.

Chopper asintio.

Robin: Pues por lo que se ve a Ace tambien le gusta Nami entonces esos dos se hacer algo para que uno se quede con Nami.

Chopper: Ya lo entiendo estan en celo. No es asi?

Robin: Mas o menos.

Chopper: Y porque Luffy esta en desventaja?

Robin: Por que Ace y Nami parece que ya se conocen entonces ellos dos tendran mas cosas en comun que Luffy con Nami.

Chopper: De acuerdo entonces tendre que ayudar a Luffy, voy a la enfermeria a investigar sobre el celo humano.

Robin sonrio devido a la expresion del pequeño reno y dicho eso siguieron observando hasta que Nami se durmio y ambos hermano ivan a salir de la habitacion.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen rewivs y comentarios de como les a parecido mi historia, el proximo capitulo lo subire la proxima semana o la siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

Siento el retraso por este finc, quiero recordarles que los personajes y One Piece no me pertenecen a mi sino a Oda yo solo los cojo prestados para crear historias.

_CURSIVA: PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 4:_

Ambos hermano salian de la enfermeria, se veia que el hermano mayor iva muy contento por reencontrarse con una de las dos personas mas importantes en su vida y a la que amaba, por detras suyo salia el hermano pequeño que su vara la tapaba la sombra de su sombrero, estaba muy triste por lo que havai visto y no paraba de notar pinchazos en el pecho. Cada uno se dirigio a un lugar. Ace fue a la cocina a coger algo de comer ( ya que Sanji se lo permitia), encambio Luffy se fue a su camarote. Alli se tiro a su hamaca y tapo su cara con la almohada y quedo profundamente dormido en sus pensamientos. Todos los que veian lo que pasaba no sabian que hacer o como reaccionar asi que siguieron con sus tareas diarias.

Despues de unas horas Luffy desperto, miro por la ventana de su camarote y vio como era de noche. Luego llevo su mirada a la almohada y noto que estaba humeda y supo que havia llorado.

_Luffy: Esta es la segunda vez que lloro por ella, la primera vez me acuerdo que fue cuando nos traiciono lo pase muy mal y ahora esto._

Asi pasaron los dias...

Luffy estaba en su habitancion, ya era de noche y no podia dormir.

Luffy: No me puedo creer lo que a pasado estos dias; primero paso lo de Nami, luego estaba todo el rato con Ace y no se separaba de el hasta hacia las guardias con el, luego cuando se aproximo esta tormenta eso fue lo peor.

**FLASHBACK:**

**(POV. Luffy)**

Nami: Se acerca una tormenta por el Norte, agaraos a lo que podais e intentad mantener la calma.

Solo decir eso ya estabamos en el centro de la tormenta. Yo busque con la mirada a Nami y la encontre abrazada a Ace en el palo de la vela mayor. Estaban casi a punto de besarse y no se quitaban la mirada, tenia que intervenir de cualquier manera.

Luffy: NAMI CUANTO QUEDA PARA QUE SALGAMOS DE ESTA TORMENTA!

Nami: NO MUCHO SI SEGUIMOS CON ESTE RITMO Y ESTA DIRECCION!.

Lo habia logrado, hacia dias que no me dirigia la palabra y no me miraba de esa forma, entonces note que la cara de Ace tenia un aspecto enojado y yo lo unico que hice fue sonrier y reirme de el.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Luffy: Ademas el unico rato que pase con ella fue hace unas noches.

**FLASHBACK:**

Era de noche y Nami hacia la guardia, hacia un rato que Ace se habia ido. En eso Luffy salio de la habitacion en busca a escondida de comida, pero cuando vio a la navegante alli decide hacerle compañía. Asi que va a su habitacion a coger una manta ya que hacia algo de viento.

Luffy: Que tal te encuentras hoy?

Nami: Llevas preguntandomelo todos los dias desde que desperte y te digo que ya me e recuperado del todo, tonto.

Luffy: Toma te e traido una manta para que no pases frio.

Nami: Gracias.

Dijo Nami con una agradable sonrisa.

_Luffy: Ya añoraba esa sonrisa dedicada para mi. _

Luego de eso se hizo un incomodo silencio hasta que Luffy estubo apunto de irse, pero... noto un peso en su hombro, Nami se habia quedado dormida en su hombro asi que por no despertarla hizo su turno de vigilar.

_Luffy: Se siente uno muy bien cuando la persona a la que quiere esta tranquilamentoe durmiendo a su lado... aunque me tendre que queda yo toda la noche en vela. Bueno por ella lo que sea._

Entonces Luffy para no aburrirse saco un folio y un boligrafo de su bolsillo y empezo a escribir una cancion para su navegante.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Ahora Luffy estaba sobre su cama con un folio en la mano leyendo.

Luffy: Esta cancion siempre me reanima cuando pienso en ese momento en la cual la escribi.

Entonces empezo a cantarla bajito para que nadie le oiga:

CANCION:

Quisiera parar el tiempo para que asi siempre me amaras, abrazarte fuertemente y que de mi nunca te vallas.

Quisiera ser la persona que tu siempre echas de menos, compartir malos momentos y disfrutar de los buenos.

Quisiera tener el valor para mirarte a los ojos, decierte cuanto te quiero pero vivo y muero solo.

Quisiera ser el pañuelo con el que secas tu llanto, ser motivo de alegria en tus dias y meses largos.

Quisiera tener millones y comprarte un palacio, que fueras dueña de todo, de mi tiempo y de mi espacio.

Quisiera ser el hombre que comparte tus tristezas, cuararte las heridas con mi amor y no promesas.

Quisiera que tu supieras que siempre cuentas conmigo, pero matas mi ilusion al decirme buen amigo.

Quisiera ser el poeta que te escribe lindos versos, dedicarte mil poemas llenos de sentimientos.

Quisiera poder ver tu caras sin algun temor, enfocarte esa linda mirada que mi inspira amor.

Quisiera poder tocar tu piel, y tu cabello, sentirme acompañado y recordar que no es un sueño.

Quisiera ser el hombre que reze por ti en el dia, contemplando tu belleza que me produce alegria.

Quisiera que todo fuera enternidad en el planeta, vivir todos los recuerdos que se van en linea recta.

Quisiera que todo fuera con aroma de primavera, que el mundo no girara y que el aire se detuviera.

Quisiera cambiar el mundo como a ti te guste, que las cosas sean mas bellas y nunca mirar atrás.

Quisiera que nuestra vida fuera como un lindo jardin, y entre rosas y claveles declararte mi amor por ti.

Quisiera que comprendieras que por ti lo haria todo secuestra una estrella o convertir el lodo en oro.

Quisiera volver atrás todo lo malo arreglar para volver a soñar.

Quisiera poder llevarte de la mano todo el tiempo acompañarte en los senderos en los que te empuja el viento.

Quisiera vencer las tormentas sabiendo que tu me quieres, gritarte a los cuatro veintos que perfercta es lo que eres.

Quisiera que por las noche no tuviera que soñarte, por que mi unica ilusion es algun dia poder besarte.

Quisiera que algun dia escuches esta cancion, te des cuenta de que te quiero y tuyo es mi corazon.

Quisiera que me apoyaras cuando necesite ayuda, tenerte siempre a mi lado cuando todo sea penumbra.

Quisiera que comprendieras mis deseos y mis ilusiones, tener cosas en comun y no puras complicaciones.

Quisiera acompañarte cuando estes sola, solo te quiero a ti y no puedo querer a ninguna otra.

Quisiera verte contenta disfrutando de la vida, levantarte en los tropiezos para que conmigo sigas.

Quisiera poder volar como las aves en el cielo, aunque tu amor es como una jaula que me tiene preso.

Quisiera viajar muy lejos para poder olvidarte.

Quisiera que en las mañanas lo primero fueras tu, embriagarme de caricias viendo el brillo de tu luz.

Solo quiero ver tu sonrisa y ese rostro del cual me enamore.

Dediacado a la unica persona de este mundo que me enamore: Nami.

Luffy: Seguro que si le cantara esto tendria ventaja sobre Ace... pero y si no se lo toma bien y si se va con Ace y dija la tripulacion, se iria de mi lado y alomejor no la volvera a ver. No quiero que eso pase ni de coña, quiero que este siempre a mi lado, que me acompañe en los viajes, que nunca la invada la tristeza, ojala pueda decirle mis sentimientos y ella los acepte siendo mi reina.

Luffy se paso asi toda la noche hasta que cayo profundamente dormido en sus pensamientos y en su navegante.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo ya es el quinto!.

espero que les guste y dejen rewivs. Y siento haberles hecho esperar.

_CURSIVA: PENSAMIENTOS._

_Capitulo 5:_

Los Sombrero de Paja siguieron su viaje tranquilamente, se les unio a ellos el carpintero Franky de Water-seven. Ahora se encaminan hacia la siguiente isla. En la cubierta se estaban todos despidiendo de Ace que ya se iva siguiendo su viaje.

Ace: Bueno chicos aquí nos separamos, espero volvernos a ver pronto todos.

Luffy: Cuidate Ace y recuerda que tenemos una batalla a medias. (Seguro que pensaran que la batalla es por Nami, pues no antes de lo sucedido Luffy le pidio a Ace que cuando pudieran lucharian para ver quien es mas fuerte, pero devido a lo que sucedió con Nami no pudieron).

Ace: Tu nunca cambiaras.

Luffy: Shishishsishishishsihsihsishiish.

Todos se ivan marchando hacia las habitaciones ya que era de noche, hasta que quedaron solo Ace y Nami... y Luffy y los demas escondidos viendo que pasaba entre esos dos.

Ace: aquí nos separamos peli-naranja.

Nami: Prometeme que te cuidaras y nos volveremos a ver algun dia.

Ace: Por supuesto, no podria romper una promesa y mucho menos tuya.

Solo decir eso Ace le acaricio la mejilla y Nami como despedida le dio un beso en la mejilla, devido a eso Ace se sonrojo nunca havia pensado que algo asi vendria de Nami. Luffy ardia de rabia y celos, encambio media tripulacion estaba con la boca abierta estilo anime y la otra parte se reia con disimulo o ardia en rabia (Robin y Sanji).

Despues de eso Ace se fue y Nami se dirigio a su camarote toda roja por la accion que avababa de hacer, no sabia porque havia actuado de esa manera y el porque. Solo sabia que necesitaba despedirse de alguna forma que el la recordara y esa fue la primera que se le vino a la cabeza. Estaba nerviosa porque sabia que la habia visto toda su tripulacion.

**EN LA CUBIERTA:**

Luffy: Me voy!

Dijo un Luffy muy celosos y con mucha rabia cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su camarote. Los que estaban alli estaban aun sorprendidos ya por lo que havian visto con la navegante y el hermano del capitan y tambien por como habia actuado su capitan devido a ella ya que creian que destrozaria todo el barco o aun peor...

Robin: Parece que cuando esos dos se vuelvan a encontrar no estaran muy cariñosos.

Zoro: Aja, y aunque sea por esa bruja luchare contra quien sea.

Robin: Y harias lo mismo por mi?

Zoro: Sin pensarmelo.

Le dijo Zoro a Robin todo sonrojado y dandole un beso a Robin la cual correspondio algo sonrojada.

Sanji: NOOOOO ROBINCETAAA Y ESEEEE MARINOOOOO DEEEEE MIERDAAAA BESANDOSEEEEEE NOOOOOO!

Zoro: Ahora te jodes cejas rizadas.

Sanji: Primero mi Namicilla y ahora mi Robinceta.

Zoro: Perdona, quien a dicho que Robin sea tuya y porque la nombras como un objeto.

Sanji: A mi me dejas empaz lechuga mutante.

Asi empezo la pelea de siempre, mientas una Robin sonrojada reia y los demas se dirigian a sus camarotes.

**EN EL CAMAROTE DE LUFFY:**

Luffy: No puede ser le a dado un beso en la mejilla, ahora si que no puedo hacer nada para superarle. Aunque si le cantara la cancion. No no no y no si se la canto no podre tomar ventaja mas tarde. Ademas no se como reaccionaria se le llegara a cantar. Lo mejor sera que actue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Asi Luffy cayo profundamente dormido en sus pensamientos.

**DIAS MAS TARDE:**

Los Sombrero de Paja siguieron su viaje hasta Triller Park. Alli solo llegar Brook un esqueleto que comio una Fruta del Diablo y con una peluca afro se les unio a la tripulacion. Cuando desembarcaron, de pronto el barco fue atrapado en una telaraña gigante, mientras todos estaban distraidos en lo alto del porton que estaba en frente suyo aparecio un hombre-vampiro, violeta claro y gordo llamado Moria. Sanji lo reconocio fue uno que los maltrato cuando era niño, no penso ni un minuto cuando se abalanzo sobre el y le dio una patada en toda la cara. Moria huyo hacia su castillo y Sanji lo siguio. Los demas le dejaron ir ya que esa alguien del cual queria vengarse y cuando Sanji se enfadaba casi nadie podia controlarlo. Franky, Brook, Chooper y Usopp se quedaron en el barco ya que tenian cosas que hacer. Los cuatro que quedaban irian a investigar la isla, lo que les parecio sorprendente fue que Nami quisiera ir a explorar. A todos se les paso una idea por la cual podia ser

"dinero, tesoros y joyas", ademas se le veia en la mirada. Luego de despedirse y todo se fueron a explorar.

Nami seguia a Luffy que iva primero detras de Nami le seguia Zoro y detras suyo estaba Robin leyendo un libro. Llevaban mas de una hora caminando y Nami pidio un descanso Luffy lo aprobo, pero se dieron cuenta de que Zoro y Robin no estaban.

Nami: Estos ya se han perdido seguramente Zoro habra desviado y Robin le habra seguido.

Luffy: Seguramente shishsishishish.

_Luffy: Gracias Robin, tu plan a salido bien._

**FLASHBACK:**

Luffy estaba dirigiendose hacia donde estaba Robin para hablarle de algo.

Luffy: Oe Robin podrias en la siguiente isla... dejarme... un rato... a solas... con... Nami.

Robin: Claro que si capitan asi yo aprobechare para pasar mas tiempo con Zoro.

Luffy saco una libreta y un boligrafo de su bolsillo y le dijo a Robin.

Luffy: Robin que relacion teneis tu y Zoro, es para cotilleos del Sunny.

Robin: Jujuju, capitan nunca cambiaras.

Dicho eso Robin se alejo hacia donde estaba entrenando Zoro.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Luffy: No les pasara nada son Zoro el mejor espadachin del mundo y Robin la mejor arqueologa. Que les tendria que pasar.

Nami: Si tu lo dices.

Se hizo un gran silencio que Luffy rompio.

Luffy: Nami una cosa no me contaste que te paso ese dia que yo y Ace te encontramos alli tirada en el callejon... mal herida.

Nami: Luffy... hay una cosa que no te he contado y queria hacerlo pero en un momento mas tranquilo y con la tripulacion.

Luffy: A que te refieres Nami?

Nami: A vuelto...

Luffy: Quien? Quien ha vuelto?

Nami: Arlong... y me busca...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola aquí les traigo el sexto capitulo espero que les guste y dejen comentarios.

_CURSIVA: PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 6:_

Anteriormente:

Nami: Luffy... Hay una cosa que no te he contado y queria hacerlo pero en un momento mas tranquilo y con la tripulacion.

Luffy. A que te refieres Nami?

Nami: A vuelto...

Luffy: Quien? Quien a vuelto?

Nami: Arlong... y me vusca...

Luffy se quedo con una expresion muy seria y a la vez sorprendida ya que vreia que habia matado a Arlong en Cocoyashi. No sabia que responder sabia que Nami era quien lo estaba pasando peor. Entonces fue cuando a Nami se le escaparon lagrimas, Luffy lo noto y la abrazo para consolarla. Ella acepto y empezo a llorar en el hombro do Luffy. Cuando se tranquilizo Luffy le susurro al oido.

Luffy: Lo siento... Siento no haver podido matar a Arlong para que ahora te este buscando. Y te este haciendo este dolor.

Nami se separo de el lentamente y Luffy pudo ver como por sus mejillas palidas resbalaban muchas lagrimas. Cuando abrio los ojos Luffy vio que aun no habia parado de llorar asi que le colcio a abrazar para que se desaogase del todo.

Nami: No... no es por eso... vosotros... me sacasteis de ese lugar... y me disteis uno nuevo.. como... una familia.

Nami seguia llorando y a Luffy se le escapo alguna lagrima por como sugria ella.

Luffy: Nami entonces aquel dia que te encontramos yo y Ace fue por el?

Luffy se mantenia muy serio sabia que cuando volviera a ver a Arlong no se podria contener y estallaria toda su furia contra el. Por lo que le hizo a Nami en Arabasta y como la ha hecho sufrir ahora mismo.

Nami: Si... pero no quiero que vosotros salgais heridos por mi pasado. Si tengo que asumir las consecuencias las asumire con tan solo de que vosotros esteis bien... sois lo unico que me queda como una familia... ya sabes que perdi a mi madre y a mi hermana... solo me quedais vosotros.

Luffy: No... no dejare que asuas las consecuencias tu sola por algo somo una tripulacion y por eso estamos unidos. Y no dejaremos a nadie de lado.

Nami: Luffy... Gracias por todo, por rescatarme, por darme un lugar al que puedo llamar hogar y por darme una familia en la cual confiar, superar los malos momento y disfrutar de los buenos. Muchas gracias.

Dicho eso Nami se lanzo a los brazos de Luffy dandole un abrazo sorpresa que el le correspondio gustosamente. Ahora se habia juntado mucho mas con su navegante y tenia la misma confianza de que Ace estubiera en el barco. Despues del abrazo siguieron caminando ahora no iban en fila recata ivan los dos hablando entretenidamente juntos. Luffy noto que Nami iva nerviosa devido a que estaba pasando un bosque asi que hizo un esfuerzo de valor y le cogio de la mano. Nami se sorprendio del gesto de Luffy, pero lo acepto gustosamente. Luffy se alegro mucho hasta que noto que algien los vijilaba. Asi que se paro de repente alertando a Nami que saco su clima attack. De repente detras de los arboles y lso arbustos empezaron a salir monstruos de peluche y entre ellos habia uno que parecia ser su jefe.

Jefe de los peluches: Vaya vaya vaya pero mirad que tenemos aquí un par de humanos. Para que os entereis yo soy Absalom el primer oficial de Moria.

Absalom fijo su mirada en Nami la cual se mantuvo seria cogiendo su arma sin ningun miedo de usarla.

Absalom: Hola, eres bastante linda sabes puede que si te cases conmigo tengas alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Nami: No me casaria contigo ni muerta.

Absalom: Pues tendre que obligarte no se ve a una belleza como tu cada dia y menos en este lugar.

Nami: Ja que te lo has creido.

Entonces todos los monstruos de peluche empezaron a atacar a Luffy y a Nami, Luffy protegia a Nami mientras lanzaba rayos a los que se acercabam, pero eran demasiados cada vez venian mas. Asi que Luffy cogio del brazo a Nami y la arastro fuera de alli pero estaban rodeados. Entonces del cielo calleron unas bolas lilas que de inmediato desprendieron un gas violeta.

Luffy: Nami no respires, ese gas es venenoso.

Nami que estaba detras de Luffy se agaro a la espalda de su camiseta para poder taparse la nariz y la boca para no respirar ya que la chaqueta que llevaba era demasiado fina. Luffy se sorprendio ante ese acto asi que se sonrojo un poco pero solo lo puedo notar el mismo. Se fijo que a Absalom y a los monstruos peluche no les afectaba ese veneno asi que se cargo a Nami a la espalda y correr hacia fuera de ese lugar. Cuando salieron fuera del alcance de ese gas Luffy noto que se le agotaban las fuerzas y caia al suelo Nami se dio cuenta y se bajo de encima de el y vio que su respiracion se volvia forzosa entonces paso uno de los brazos de Luffy por su hombro para llevarlo a un lugar mas seguro. Nami le iva diciendo cosas a Luffy para tranquilizarlo.

Nami: Vamos Luffy has de sobrevivir, tu tienes que ser el Rey de los Piratas, tienes una vida por delante con tu tripulacion, tus amigos y nuevas historias, tesoros y enemigos. Profavor Luffy resiste... te lo suplico.

Nami lo llebo hasta un claro de un bosque, tenia que volver al barco ya, pero sabia que si movia a Luffy ese veneno se extenderia mas rapidamente por su cuerpo. Entonces recordo que Chopper les dio a cada uno un Caracolofono para comunicarse. Lo saco y llamo a Chopper.

Chopper: Diga, quien es...

Nami: CHOPPER HAS DE VENIR RAPIDO LUFFY ESTA ENVENENADO Y SI LO MUEVO EL VENENO SE EXTENDERA MAS RAPIDO VEN CORRE!

Chopper: Nami... lo siento pero no puedo venir, a Ussop le a pasado una especie de fantasma y ahora se quiere suicidar y Franky y Brook se han ido a buscar madera... Nami escuchame, manten la calma sabes quien le dio el veneno.

Nami: Si...

Chopper: Tendra que tener el antidoto, tienes que negociar con el para que te lo de y asi cuara a Luffy aunque no se cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que despierte.

Nami: De acuerdo, Chopper me harias un favor...

Chopper: Claro Nami de que se trata.

Nami: Quiero que les digas a todos si no vuelvo que han sido como una familia para mi y les quiero.

Chopper: Nami de que estas hablando, no hasgas ninguna bobada sino Luffy no se lo perdonara Nami me estas escuchando?

Nami: Adios Chooper has sido para mi como mi hermanito pequeño, te hechare de mens.

Nami apago el Caracolofono y lo dejo a un lado de Luffy. Nami le dio un beso a la frente y le dijo.

Nami: Estare bien, ahora vuelvo.

Y se fue. Pero antes escondio a Luffy para que ningun monstruo lo viese. Salio del vlaro y del bosque y se encontro con Absalom.

Absalom: Vaya por fin apareces ya estaba pensando que estarias muerta.

Nami: Hagamos un trato...

Absalom: De que se trata.

Nami: Tu me das el antidoto y yo me caso contigo. Que te parece hay trato o no?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero aquí lo tienen espero que les gusta ya que enta historia ha recibido 604 visitas! OMG no me di cuenta hasta hace unos dias, quiero agradecerles a todos y sin mas sermones aquí les dejo el capitulo que les guste:

_CURSIVA= PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 7:_

Anteriormente:

Nami: Hagamos un trato...

Absalom: De que se trata.

Nami: Yo me caso contigo y tu me das el antidoto. Hay trato o no?

Absalom: Hay trato pero... si te dejo marchar ahora te escaparas no?

Nami: No me escapare solo ire a darle a mi compañero el antidoto y volvere.

Absalom: De acuerdo toma.

Absalom le tiro un frasquito de color rosa chicle a Nami, ella lo cogio y se lo quedo mirando por unos momentos.

Absalom: Si no te das prisa tu amigo morira.

Nami salio de sus pensamientos y se puso a correr hacia donde habia escondido a Luffy.

_Nami: Tranquilo Luffy ya voy. Espero que no te hayan encontrado._

Nami corria todo lo que le daban sus piernas, cuando llego al sitio en el cual habia escondido a Luffy lo encontro igual que cuando habia ido, pero esta vez Luffy tenia en sus labios una pequeña sornisa que solo podia notarla el y Nami. Nami no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita, entonces le abrio la boca y le dio el antidoto, luego para asegurarse de que Luffy no se volviera loco al no encontrarse con ella, le escribio en un papel una nota y la dejo en uno de sus puños para que se diera cuenta. Cuando acabo lo volvio a esconder, no puedo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lagrimas encima de la camiseta de Luffy, pero no le dio importancia. Recordo que Absalom le dijo antes de que se fuera corriendo que tardaria como minimo cinco minutos en despertar, entonces dejo sus pertenencias con Luffy escondidas. Y se fue corriendo para que el no la viese, ya que si se despertaba no la dejaria marchar. Llevaba unos dias que no paraba de pensar en el. Por su cabeza pasaron imagenes de sus sonrisas, sus risas, sus chistes malos... no sabia como responder a eso asi que no le dio importancia y espero a que Luffy leyese el papel para que la viniese a buscar.

Absalom: Querida te llevare al castillo para que duermas bien y elijas tu vestido de boda.

Nami solo asintio y siguio a Absalom.

**EN EL CLARO DONDE NAMI HABIA ESCONDIDO A LUFFY:**

Luffy se desperto poco a poco y se le fue aclarando la vista y vio las cosas de Nami a su lado en ese momento se altero, ya que ella no estaba, apreto sus puños y noto algo en uno de ellos lo abrio y vio una nota que era de Nami para el. Luffy no aguanto ni un momento y abrio ese papel con delicadeza para no romperlo y lo empezo a leer.

**Lo siento me a quedado muy corto pero no encuentro imaginacion, el proximo capitulo lo hare mas largo se lo aseguro y con mas emocion.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el octavo capitulo, y les e de avisar que hasta aquí unas semanas no subire los proximos capitulos porque ya llegan los examenes finales y toca alicarse. Espero que les guste y dejen rewivs.

_CURSIVA: PENSAMIENTOS._

_Capitulo 8:_

ANTERIORMENTE:

Luffy se desperto poco a poco y se le fue aclarando la vista y vio las cosas de Nami a su lado en ese momento se altero, ya que ella no estaba, apreto sus puños y noto algo en uno de ellos lo abrio y vio una nota que era de Nami para el. Luffy no aguanto ni un momento y abrio ese papel con delicadeza para no romperlo y lo empezo a leer.

Hola Luffy, si lees esto seguro que ya estaras despierto, espero que te encuentres mejor, creo que seria mejor que volvieras al barco alli necesitan tu ayuda y su puedes lleva mis cosas... Luffy necesito que mañana vengas a buscarme temprano al castillo de Moria, para poder conseguirte el antidoto he tenido que aceptar la proposición de matrimonio de Absalom ( si no te acuerdas es ese tio raro que estaba con los monstruos de peluche ). No te olvides venme a buscar porfavor. Te necesito...

Un abrazo, Nami

Luffy arrugo la hoja de papel con su puño, no lo aguantaba mas ella siempre hacia lo mismo, tenia que sacrificarse por los demas y solo podia ir ella sola. Cogio las cosas de Nami y se fue directo al barco para organizar el plan para sacarla de alli. Pero un pensamiento le invadio " como estara Nami vestida de novia ". Eso hizo que se le escapase una risita, guardo el papel y se dirigio al barco.

**CON NAMI:**

Estaban Absalom y Nami andando hacia el castillo de Moria, Absalom estaba metido en sus pensamientos y miraba de reojo a Nami con cara de pervertido. Mientras Nami miraba hacia otro lado mientras estaba en sus pensamientos.

_Nami: Espero que Luffy este bien, no podria perdonarme que le ovurriera algo. Y ademas espero que no se haya enfadado por lo del papel. El siempre es muy protector y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por muy loca que esa. Pero sige siendo ese capitan infantil... que siempre me saca la mejor sonrisa._

**CON LUFFY YA EN EL BARCO:**

Ya estaban todos en el barco solo faltaba ella...

Todos: QUEEEEEEE!

Luffy les enseño el papel y se fue a su camarote a preparar el plan.

Sanji: MI NAMICILLA PORQUEEE!

Zoro se reia mientas estaba al lado de Robin, la cual leia atentamente el trozo de papel que les habia entregado el capitan.

Chooper: Le dije que no hiciese tonterias veis eso demuestra que nadie me escucha.

Decia mientras los demas oian a Robin leer el trozo de papel.

Franky: WAAAA Nami es una super persona WAAAA

Decia secandose las lagrimas.

Brook: Me interesaria saber si Nami con el vestido de novia alomejor me enseña sus bragas.

Usopp: No digas tonterias si se llega a enterar nos mata a todos.

Brook: Hayyyy Nooooo... pero yo ya estoy muerto.

Usopp: Pues te acabara de matar.

Brook: NOOOOOO!

Usopp y Brook se lamentaban por saber que les pasaria si Nami llega cabreada o algo peor. Mientras Robin miraba a toda la tripulacion con una sonrisa por saber que pasaria cuando la navegante llegara. De pronto se le ocurrio una idea para el capitan y la navegante.

**EN EL CAMAROTE DE LUFFY:**

Luffy se sento en su escritorio lleno de polvo ya que no lo usaba, solo cuando se aburria para dibujar o hacer cualquier tonteria con la cual no aburrires, pero en esta vez no haria eso. Cogio un papel y un lapiz y dibujo lo mejor que puedo la isla. Nami escribio en el papel que se casarian en el castillo de Moria. De ensegida llamo a Sanji para que le dijera como era el castillo.

Sanji entro por la puerta y encontro a Luffy sentado en un taburete enfrente de su escritorio. En ese momento se quedo algo confuso, desde cuando Luffy tiene un escritorio.

Luffy: Sanji tu has estado en el castillo no?

Sanji: Te refieres al de Moria?

Luffy: Aja.

Sanji: Si. Solo querias llamarme por eso?

Luffy: No necesito que me dibujes todas las salas que viste en el castillo.

Sanji: ACASO ESTAS LOCO HAY UN MONTON DE HABITACIONES!

Luffy: Pero esque Nami no me dijo en que habitacion celebrarian la boda.

Sanji: De acuerdo pero lo hago por ella.

Sanji se pueso manos a la obra entonces vio que Luffy prestaba mucha mas atencion que amenudo.

Sanji: Te preocupa mucho no?

Luffy: Si, es nuestra nakama y nunca dejamos a nadie de lado...

_Luffy: … y menos a ella._

Sanji sabia que Luffy sentia algo por Nami y no era solo amistad, y aunque el la trate como suya sabe que Nami esta empezando a sentir algo por Luffy. Ahora el unico pensamiento que tiene Sanji en la cabeza es "se dara cuenta o no este idiota.

Cuando Sanji acabo se fue a prepara la cena ya que estaba anocheciendo. Luffy se quedo solo en la habitacion mirando el plano que le habia hecho Sanji.

_Luffy: Nami, prometo que te encontrare y no casaras con ese bicho, solo te puedes casar conmigo y ser mi reina pirata... Nami la reina pirata... suena bien._

Sanji: LA CENA YA ESTA!

Eso saco a Luffy de sus pensamientos y se fue a cenar. Luffy no comio casi nada y se dispidio de todos para irse a memorizar el mapa. Cuando acabo se tumbo en la cama y intento dormirse pero no pudo entonces se le ocurrio una ides, fue a un cajon de su escritorio saco un papel en el que habia escrito la cancion que le dedico a Nami y la empezo a tatareas animadamente.

Quisiera parar el tiempo para que asi siempre me amaras, abrazarte fuertemente y que de mi nunca te vallas.

Quisiera ser la persona que tu siempre echas de menos, compartir malos momentos y disfrutar de los buenos.

Quisiera tener el valor para mirarte a los ojos, decierte cuanto te quiero pero vivo y muero solo.

Quisiera ser el pañuelo con el que secas tu llanto, ser motivo de alegria en tus dias y meses largos.

Quisiera tener millones y comprarte un palacio, que fueras dueña de todo, de mi tiempo y de mi espacio.

Quisiera ser el hombre que comparte tus tristezas, cuararte las heridas con mi amor y no promesas.

Quisiera que tu supieras que siempre cuentas conmigo, pero matas mi ilusion al decirme buen amigo.

Quisiera ser el poeta que te escribe lindos versos, dedicarte mil poemas llenos de sentimientos.

Quisiera poder ver tu caras sin algun temor, enfocarte esa linda mirada que mi inspira amor.

Quisiera poder tocar tu piel, y tu cabello, sentirme acompañado y recordar que no es un sueño.

Quisiera ser el hombre que reze por ti en el dia, contemplando tu belleza que me produce alegria.

Quisiera que todo fuera enternidad en el planeta, vivir todos los recuerdos que se van en linea recta.

Quisiera que todo fuera con aroma de primavera, que el mundo no girara y que el aire se detuviera.

Quisiera cambiar el mundo como a ti te guste, que las cosas sean mas bellas y nunca mirar atrás.

Quisiera que nuestra vida fuera como un lindo jardin, y entre rosas y claveles declararte mi amor por ti.

Quisiera que comprendieras que por ti lo haria todo secuestra una estrella o convertir el lodo en oro.

Quisiera volver atrás todo lo malo arreglar para volver a soñar.

Quisiera poder llevarte de la mano todo el tiempo acompañarte en los senderos en los que te empuja el viento.

Quisiera vencer las tormentas sabiendo que tu me quieres, gritarte a los cuatro veintos que perfercta es lo que eres.

Quisiera que por las noche no tuviera que soñarte, por que mi unica ilusion es algun dia poder besarte.

Quisiera que algun dia escuches esta cancion, te des cuenta de que te quiero y tuyo es mi corazon.

Quisiera que me apoyaras cuando necesite ayuda, tenerte siempre a mi lado cuando todo sea penumbra.

Quisiera que comprendieras mis deseos y mis ilusiones, tener cosas en comun y no puras complicaciones.

Quisiera acompañarte cuando estes sola, solo te quiero a ti y no puedo querer a ninguna otra.

Quisiera verte contenta disfrutando de la vida, levantarte en los tropiezos para que conmigo sigas.

Quisiera poder volar como las aves en el cielo, aunque tu amor es como una jaula que me tiene preso.

Quisiera viajar muy lejos para poder olvidarte.

Quisiera que en las mañanas lo primero fueras tu, embriagarme de caricias viendo el brillo de tu luz.

Solo quiero ver tu sonrisa y ese rostro del cual me enamore.

Dediacado a la unica persona de este mundo que me enamore: Nami.

Luffy: Mañana la vere vestida de novia jejeje... que bien se vera.

Dicho eso se durmio pensando en ella como estaria vestida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Siento decirles que hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas no podre subir ningun otro capitulo devio la los examenes. Sin mas decir aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten y dejen rewivs.**

_CURSIVA: PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 9:_

ANTERIORMENTE:

Luffy: Mañana la vere vestida de novia jejeje, que bien se vera.

Dicho eso se durmio.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

Luffy estaba dormido profundamente en su camarote, una sombra entro sin hacer ruido en el camarote de Luffy, el cual no se dio cuenta. Esa sombra se quedo alli delante de el. Mientras que lo miraba como tenia su tipica sonrisa, pero estaba en un sueño que para el devia de ser el cielo.

**SUEÑO DE LUFFY:**

Estaban Luffy y una silueta en un barco viendo el atardecer, la silueta tenia un buen cuerpo, su pelo se camuflaba con el cielo naranjado, en sus ojos café se podia perder cualquier persona que se quedara viendola. Luffy y ella estaban apollados a la barandilla de aquel barco, entonces Luffy se armo de valor y le dijo.

Luffy: Oe, Nami puedo decirte una cosa...

Nami: Claro Luffy.

Luffy: Pero prometeme que no te iras de la tripulacion ni ninguna otra cosa parecida.

Nami: Lo prometo.

Luffy: De acuerdo... Nami... Yo-yo te queria decir que... Pues que yo...

Nami. Luffy dilo de una vez.

Luffy cogio aire y grito.

Luffy: TE QUIERO NAMI! TE AMO!

Nami: Yo tambien te amo tonto pero no hacia falta que lo gritaras.

En ese momento los dos se estaban acercando, sus labios esban a milimetros cuando Nami empezo a agitar a Luffy.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE LUFFY:**

Zoro: Hey Luffy despierta!

Zoro estaba agitando a Luffy para que despertase ya que se extraño un poco porque le dejo sordo lo que grito hacia unos momentos.

Luffy: E...Donde estoy?...Nami?

Zoro: Estas en tu camarote tonto, Nami aun esta en el castillo de Moria apunto de casarse y tu acabas de gritar como un poseso que la quieres y la amas.

Luffy: E...Solo es Zoro...

En eso Luffy se volvio a acostar y a taparse con la manta. Pero despues de unos minutos.

Luffy: QUE YO QUEEE! ENTONCES ERA TODO UN SUEÑO! NOOOOO!

Zoro: Si era todo un sueño, Robin dice que tiene que decir te una cosa y el cejitas hace rato que te llama para desayunar.

Luffy: Valeee.

Se levando y se fue directo a la cocina, despues de desayunar se fue a hablar con Robin tal como le habia dicho Zoro.

**EN EL ACUARIO:**

Luffy: Robin querias decirme algo?

Robin: Si, Luffy ambos sabemos que te gusta la navegante, entonces habia pensado que como iras a rescatarla de una "boda" tendrias que ir arreglado asi que ayer le pedi a Sanji que me dejara uno de sus trajes. Lo ajuste a tu medida y aquí lo tienes espero que te guste y te vaya bien.

Luffy se asombro por todo lo que le habia dicho Robin, cogio el traje que estaba colgado de una percha. El traje era muy elegante se quedo mirandolo fijamente hasta que Robin le saco de sus pensamientos.

Robin: Capitan si no te das prisa se ara tarde y toma esta bolsa es de Nami.

Luffy: E, si.

Luffy salio corriendo a su camarote para ponerse el traje, cuando acabo salio y se dispidio de todos para ir al castillo, donde estaria su hermosa Reina Pirata.

**EN EL CASTILLO:**

Absalom: Querida, tengo que darte una sorpresa la boda se abanzara devido a que no puedo aguantarme mas las ganas de besar esos labios tuyos y que seas siempre mia. Asi que ya puedes ir poniendote el vestido y maquillandote.

En eso Absalom sali de la habitacion dejando a Nami sola.

Nami: Sera mejor que Luffy se de prisa o si no sera demasiado tarde. Ahora tengo que parecer que todo vaya normal si no empezaran a sospechar.

Dicho eso se acerco a un armario y lo abrio dejando ver un precioso vestido de boda largo, con escote. Al lado habia unos tacones blancos y un velo.

Nami: Vamos alla.

Cogio el vestido, los zapatos y el velo y se metio a una habitacion a cambiarse. Pronto llegaria el momento en el que Luffy apareciese y la sacaria de alli. Mientras tanto ella tenia que aguantar ese infierno.

**CON LUFFY:**

Luffy corria por el bosque, estaba apunto de llegar al castillo. Saco de el bolsillo de su camisa el mapa que Sanji le habia hecho lo abrio y se fijo en que habia dos estrellas una naranja y otra negra. Sanji le dijo que la estrella naranja era donde deveria de estar la habitacion de Nami y la negra donde se celebraria la boda. Luffy se fijo en que la habitacion de Nami estaba a la otra punta del castillo de donde se celebraria la boda. Asi que Luffy se dirigio primero donde estaba la habitacion de Nami que estaba mas cerca.


End file.
